


Waking up for you

by SadBurrito



Series: Markhyuck drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, tiny bit of spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadBurrito/pseuds/SadBurrito
Summary: Donghyuck always wakes up for cuddlesself indulgent fluff enjoy





	1. Waking up for you

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic on here :)  
> just a little drabble  
> let me know how I did and if you want more !  
> kudos are highly appreciated

Why does this always happen Mark thought it was 4pm when he checked the time but it was 1am now sighing he trudged into the dorms being careful not to wake anyone up as he slipped into his room. Shrugging of all his clothes apart from his boxers too tired to bother with pyjamas and ploped into bed face first not needing the duvet in the summer heat. Fingers trailed up his spine instantly digging into his tense muscles as he moved to his side eyeing Donghyuck who looked up at him with innocent eyes Mark missing the quick glance at his chest. He shouldn't be surprised hyucks in his bed as he'd been winding up there for months but still he doesn’t expect him to be there every night.

“I didn’t wake you up did I?” he gazed into his face trying to see how awake he looked.

“I woke up when you opened the dorm door” he smiled placing his had delicately on Marks waist then pulled his body close resting his head alongside marks chest. 

“Oh” Mark shivered as Donghyucks breath tickled his skin waiting a few minutes tense against Donghyuck before he sighed and threw his leg over Donghyucks hip pulling him even closer. Smirking hyuck lifted his head to tease his state of undress but something made him stop. Mark was already looking at him with a vulnerable expression as his cheeks flushed at Donghyucks intense gaze 

“Go to sleep hyuck” Mark stuttered closing his eyes in fear of doing something stupid like kiss the mischievous expression of the others face, instead he traces shapes into donghyucks back feeling the other sink more into the bed. Donghyucks eyes fluttered shut as he relaxed sleepy once again, yes sleep now teasing tomorrow maybe Mark would have a surprise when he got into bed next smiling at the thought he snuggled against Marks bare chest then drifted away.


	2. Flustered Hyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't love a flustered Hyuck ;)  
> also this is one is completely sfw

As usual Hyuck woke up cold and shivering he leaned over to snuggle up to Mark but of course he was gone, he always got up early even on their rare days off in which today was one such day. Sighing he tumbled out of bed and had a quick shower shoved on some sweats then had a quick breakfast. Today was going to be a lazy day he decided heading to the practise room where some of them would be and as expected Mark and Johnny were practising dancing to cherry bomb even though they all knew the choreography by heart whilst Jeno and Jaemin were snuggled on one of the sofas both staring at Jenos phone screen.

“Hyuck are you going to practise with us” Johnny asked hopefully panting having obviously gone through the routine a few times.

“On my day off Johnny!” no today Hyuck just came to criticise there technique not because Mark was practising and Hyuck wanted to see him absolutely not.  
Mark snorted shaking his head at his response Hyuck glared at him then walked to sit next to Jeno and Jaemin who both looked up at Hyck and smiled as he sat opposite them. He sat playing on his phone glancing at Mark at certain points of the songs they were practising eyeing him up, it was crazy just how much Mark had changed over the years but one thing always stayed the same Marks determination or in least that's what Hyuck thought his eyes catching marks in the mirror he flushed eyes darting away to his phone missing the smirk on Jaemins face. 

“So how’s your little crush going” Jaemin smirked wiggling his eyebrows at Hyuck.

“I don’t know what you mean” Hyuck glared at the wall Jaemin giggled and Jenos eyebrows rose.

“Oh is it Mark” Jenos eyes twinkled having finally worked it out.

Donghyuck whipped around at the feel of a hand on his shoulder it was Mark with a small smile on his face Hyuck panicked a blush rising to his cheeks his eyes widened but mark just looked on in confusion at Jaemins and Jenos stifled giggles.

“Do you want to come and get food Johnny and I were thinking of going to the new coffee place?” Mark smiled again his hand on the back of his neck giving Hyuck his best puppy eyes and how could he resist that. Sighing he nodded got up and left the room avoiding Jaemin and Jeno in the mirrors even though he could feel their eyes boring into his back. 

“You looked quite flustered in there Hyuck” Johnny winked skipping in front of Mark and Donghyuck, how Johnny had so much energy after all that dancing Hyuck didn’t know actually it might be due to the absurd amount of caffeine he had yeah that made sense.

“It was just hot in there” Hyuck sighed giving Johnny a pointed look willing his cheeks not to flush, he was usually good at keeping his feeling hidden but after sleeping next to a shirtless Mark he was struggling.

Luckily the coffee shop wasn’t very far and Johnny didn’t get chance to tease Hyuck again before they were there, even though he wasn’t the most avid coffee drinker Donghyuck loved the smell of coffee. Smiling he took a big breath when they walked in eyes widening at the décor it was very hipster for Seoul and reminded Hyuck of their trips to America, they shuffled to the back hoping no one recognised them even if they were all wearing hoodies and face masks it could happen. Luckily no one did even as Johnny was loud consuming even more caffeine much to the distaste of Mark and Hyuck who both had herbal tea and a muffin. The walk back to the dorm was relaxed well as relaxed as it could be with Johnny rushing back, Hyuck side eyed Mark as they walked he was being very quiet and it was unsettling. 

“I’m surprised you only had a muffin aren’t you more hungry after practising all morning did you even have breakfast?” shrugging Mark sighed eyes finally meeting Hyucks rising his eyebrows

“You know I don’t like eating a lot straight after practise and how is a muffin enough for you Hyuck?”

“But I can afford to lose weight Mark you need to make sure you eat properly” sighing Mark looked over to Hyuck exasperated.

“You don’t need to lose weight your perfect as you are, eat properly for me ok and I’ll eat more for you please?” 

“you mean that” they both stopped Marks ears red at the look Hyuck was giving him, his eyes wide as he searched Marks face.

“Come on love birds” Johnny laughed standing in the entrance of the dorms holding the door open for them. They both looked away with a blush and followed Johnny inside ignoring his grin as he shut the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit longer it's nice to be writing after so long  
> Let me know how I did !  
> kudos are highly appreciated <3


	3. A spoiled Donghyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit spicier but not too much as Haechan is underaged after all !

The rest of the day Hyuck did his own thing he wasn’t actively avoiding Mark thank you very much he just had stuff to do like play on his phone and play Overwatch with Taeyoung. Mark was as usual writing more lyrics in his room as he had been for the last four hours sighing Hyuck excused himself from Overwatch going into the kitchen to prepare himself and Mark some instant noodles. Grumbling to himself at how much of a good friend he was looking after Mark making sure he eats ignoring the calls from Taeyoung to come back to Overwatch.

“You better appreciate my hard labour for you Mark lee” but as hyuck entered his room Mark was sat at his desk facing away from the door, he had his headphones on and his eyes closed, he was leaning back into the chair nodding his head to the music. Smiling Hyuck set the noodles on the nightstand and brought out his phone and snapped a picture for black mail purposes of course. Walking up behind him Hyuck brought his hands down to Marks shoulders digging his fingers into the tense muscles of his shoulders and neck twirling the hairs at the nape of his neck. 

“Hyuck?” Mark craned his head his eyes hovering over Hyucks lips before meeting his eyes.

“I brought you food” relcutanly he took his hands back and turned around to get the food.

“Did you make yourself some as well” his eyebrows rose at that of course Hyuck remembered what Mark had said earlier.

“Of course I did” Hyuck sat on the bed patting the space next to him looking up expectantly.

“Oh” was all Mark could say eating his noodles as he moved next to Hyuck.

They ate in silence for the most part until Mark finished and quickly excused himself saying he was going for a shower leaving Hyuck in his room alone. Smirking he took the opportunity to look through Marks lyric book, as expected there was pages after pages of songs but one made him pause it was a recent addition which was all in English and had lots of parts scribbled out but he managed to recognise the phrase it’s dangerous I cannot sleep forever. Sighing at Marks terrible handwriting he picked up the pen on the table and drew a heart at the bottom of the page then relaxed in Marks bed scrolling through Twitter and Instagram enjoying the scent of Mark surrounding him. He must have fallen asleep as the sound of whistles woke him, he poked out of the covers he had wrapped around his entire body just as Mark walked in a grimace on his face and a towel wrapped around his waist. Smirking he eyed up Marks chest sitting up more so that just his head was poking out he was really being spoiled this week. “Did you forget you clothes again hmmm?” hyucks eyes sparkled up at Marks confused and now flustered face.

“Oh god you’re still in here” his face flushed more his fingers going over to cover his nipples so quickly that Donghyuck laughed, a ugly one that had him covering his mouth. The quick movement Mark made caused the towel to fall and Hyucks eyes widened only catching a glimpse before Mark squeaked and spun around giving Donghuck a lovely view of Marks toned behind. 

“Please look away Hyuck I can feel you staring” snorting he stuck his whole face under the covers.

“You’re too cute Mark” under the covers Donghyucks entire face was red even his ears he couldn’t help but let a few giggles escape causing a sigh from Mark. He didn’t move out of the covers even when Mark sat at the end of the bed.

“Look at me please Hyuck” he pulled the covers down so from his eyes up were visible

“I’m sorry you had to see that I hope you’re not mentally scarred or anything” Mark visibly grimaced his hand caressing the back of his neck looking away from Hyuck his face burning. Donghyuck leaned forward touching Marks jaw forcing him to look at him, how was it fair that Mark was so cute?

“I’m not scarred don’t worry so much but your face” Hyuck let another giggle escape him eyes crinkling as he started ugly laughing.  
Mark smiled at him even if Hyuck was laughing at him it made him happy to see the other boy happy. He got up to leave but Donghyuck gripped his arm pouting.

“Cuddle with me?” Hyuck looked away shyly as Mark scooted up the bed lying next to him their chests touching the atmosphere was tense as Mark caressed his cheek, Hyuck nuzzling into his palm a sleepy smile on his face as he fell asleep contented. Mark left carefully as soon as Hyuck was lightly snoring smiling fondly at the boy he snapped a picture then left to write down some more lyrics that Donghyuck himself had inspired.  
Donghyuck awakened suddenly cold and alone in bed he slowly gazed around the room it was pitch black so the early hours of the morning, he noticed shuffling in the corner of the room and tensed before realising it was Mark who was wrestling with his clothes in the dark just so he wouldn’t wake Hyuck up. 

“Turn the light on silly” he yawned slinging his top off and in the direction of Mark smirking at his yelp as the top hit him.  
Closing his eyes he moved next to the wall so mark could get into bed easier anticipation rolling off him as he waited for Mark to properly comprehend that he was shirtless. Mark didn’t say anything he just got into his pyjamas turned the light off them rolled into bed next to Hyuck who clung to him straight away, gasping Mark froze his muscles tensing.

“Hyuck what is this” he squeaked his breath tickling Donghyucks face.

“I’m just returning a favour you’ve spoiled me twice this week I thought I’d do the same” being half asleep he didn’t realise what he’d said until it was too late. 

“Hmmm you like seeing me shirtless Donghyuck” a smile crept onto Marks face not that he could see it and he moved his hand in a wave of confidence to circle Hyucks hip, he outright smirked at the shiver it caused Hyuck. Who was now biting his lip looking into Marks eyes with a quizzical expression, they could just barely make out each other’s faces. Marks eyes were practically sparkling as he looked down at Donghyuck who was still biting his lip moving his unoccupied hand he pulled Hyucks lip from between his teeth brushing his fingers over his full lips a few times before Donghyuck took one into his mouth and sucked gently. Heat rose in Marks cheeks as he groaned Hyucks eyes darting to his face as he smiled and sucked harder, it was too much Mark pulled his hand away and decided to brush his fingers down Hyucks neck enjoying the muffled gasp as his wet fingers touched heated skin Marks other hand still circling his hip. 

“Don’t tease me please” Hyuck pouted reaching for Marks jaw pushing their faces together lips colliding with force, Mark gasped into the kiss as Donghyuck sucked on his bottom lip his hand weaving into his hair as Mark opened his mouth for Hyuck to explore. His grip on Hyucks hip increasing until Donghyuck whined and moved Marks hand up his chest knowing he would have a bruise on his hip tomorrow. Hyucks head fell back with a chocked breath as Mark lightly brushed his chest as his hands made its way to Hyucks face where he gripped it and peppered Hyucks face with little kisses eyes lighting up at Hyucks little breathless giggles.

“I love you, you know” Mark smiled at Hyuck enjoying the slight surprise on his face.

“Of course you do I’m a cool guy” Hyuck could feel Marks eye roll and giggled hiding his face in Marks neck biting the skin gently causing Marks reply to die in his throat as he shivered at the feel of Hyucks tongue soothing the area he just bit.

“I love you to but you already know that”

“It’s nicer to hear you say it though” Mark snuggled wrapping his arms around Hyuck enjoying the feel of his bare skin as he slung a leg over his waist and pulled Donghyuck tight to his chest breathing deeply into his neck.

“Goodnight hyuckie” 

“Goodnight you old sap”

“Hey I’m only a year older than you”

“Whatever you say grandpa” beaming Hyuck eyes fell closed and he relaxed into the mattress snuggling against Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts i'd love to hear them they don't have to be just for markhyuck !  
> let me know how I did as this is the first proper ish thing i've written in a while  
> kudos are highly appreciated


End file.
